pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meloetta (Songs of Victory)
/ | ability = | location = Singing Oasis | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = | story debut = A Fluttering of Wings | movie debut = N/A | type1 = #A8A878 | type2 = #F85888 }} Meloetta (メロエッタ Meloetta) is a dual Normal/Psychic-type legendary Pokémon. As with many legendary Pokémon, it is stronger than the average Pokémon, and is slated as a reoccuring character within Pokémon — Songs of Victory. History Myth This Meloetta is believed to be one of the first of it's kind, created in the waning days of the creation of the world. Long after Arceus had created the Creation and Emotion Trios, the Elemental Trio shaped the land and seas. Soon after this, Lugia and Ho-Oh made their presence known throughout the world. Lugia, written in myth as the patron of musicians and song, and it's own melody is said to be very beautiful, and, as the legend goes, Lugia, slumbering at the depths of the ocean, was awakened by a faint sound. Rising from the depths, he searched the world with his sight for the source, and soon found it —a young girl, blowing into a hollow bone and an empty shell. Lugia, while impressed by the music, knew that the girl could do better, and took the instrument from her, placing holes into it and thereby creating the first ocarina, the instrument his cry is reputed to sound like. He then proceeded to sing with the girl, and taught her the world's first song. This girl, captivated by Lugia's melody, and the gift that Lugia bestowed upon her, asked Lugia to help her become one with melodies. Lugia, sensing her sincerity, took her into his wings, transforming her body, and enhancing her melodic abilities. She became the first Meloetta, who proceeded to spread song and dance throughout the world to humans. Biology Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) (♩) for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. Aria Forme In its Aria Forme, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. Pirouette Forme In its Pirouette Forme, it has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. Operic Forme Scaena Forme Classic Forme Personality Abilities According to artists across the world, Meloetta's beautiful music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs. This made the Pokémon popular among both musicians and dancers. Meloetta is able to change forms when it uses the move Relic Song, which changes its form from Aria Forme to its Pirouette, Operic, Scaena, or Classic Formes. Like many other legendary Pokémon, Meloetta is capable of becoming invisible. Moves used Aria Forme Trivia *Despite being genderless, Meloetta's appearance and personality would indicate a female. The myth used to explain Meloetta's origin even uses a female as the original Meloetta, having been created from a female human. *Meloetta being transformed from a human into Pokémon by Lugia is very reminiscent of several moments in Greek myth where the gods transformed a human into something else, either as a reward or punishment. This carries over from the Greek myth theme that Meloetta seems to have, due to apparently being based on a muse, a mythological entity to whom was attributed, in Ancient Greece, the ability to inspire artistic creation. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Normal-type Category:Psychic-type